


Sunflower

by EdgarLee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffiest of them all, Gay, M/M, No beta (we die like Rika), Picnic, Ray’s garden, Revelations, flower analysis, flower analyzation, flower descriptors, heart wrenching fluff, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarLee/pseuds/EdgarLee
Summary: After Saeran and Yoosung become lovers, Ray decides he wants to properly meet Yoosung. He sets up a picnic in his garden and fluff ensues when the blonde enters.Also: Ray learns about healthy love and the personalities learn to accept each other and share love rather than find jealousy. (We stan a healthy mental state)
Relationships: Choi Ray/Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Sunflower

The sun glimmered on the dew drops dripping down the blue petals. An unordinary blue for a rose, a deep royal. Ray had spent hard work on keeping his blue rose bush healthy and blue. His other flowers were just as extraordinary, though he didn’t pride himself in keeping them well, he was proud of them for growing so strong. He admired how they grew from weaklings to strong beautiful blooms.

He moved the attention of his watering can from his royal blues to his moon flowers beside them. Everything would be perfect. His flowers were in perfect bloom. The white metal picnic table with embroidered white cloth drapery was in the perfect place that was in the sun but got enough shade to be cool and could keep the sun out of their eyes. The tea pot and cutlery were in their perfect positions. His outfit was even dry cleaned only a day before so it was pristinely perfect. His violin was tuned and bow was freshly rosined.

Everything was perfect for him. It would be their first official meeting after all and Ray wasn’t going to ruin it. He was ecstatic to meet the puppy of the RFA. He could feel the flutters Saeran got when he was around the blonde and sometimes Ray confused them with his own. Ray had taken a deep liking to the boy, he could even label it as fond adoration. But this date would be the final decision whether Yoosung was right for them. And maybe Ray would finally know what this fluttering in his stomach was.

“Yoosung, I wonder what kind of flower you would be...” Ray spoke out loud to himself. Only his flowers could hear him. “Mm yes, I agree as well, he’d make the most wonderful dandelion!” Ray concluded.

He grew much joy from identifying people as flowers, it not only helped him understand people better but it made him feel comfortable that he at least had an idea as to someone’s personality in that way. He was nowhere near as logically astute to psychology and identifying people through psychological metaphors and methods like Saeran tended to be but, he had his own quirks as well. And he quite liked flowers more than temperaments.

“Oh! He should be here any minute now!” Ray quickly checked over everything again making sure it was perfect, it had to be, it couldn’t be less than perfect for Yoosung. He wouldn’t allow it.

“Hello? R-Ray?” A voice stuttered through the garden. Ray stood up quickly from his low crouch observing a caterpillar that was very close to destroying his idealization of perfect.

“Ah, Yoosung! You made it! One second, I’ll come over and show you the way in properly!” The garden could be a maze if It really wanted to.

Ray found the blonde admiring a blue butterfly sitting on a lily and a smile twitched at the slightly taller man’s lips. ‘He must like nature.’ Ray watched him for a moment more before softly calling out the man’s name.

“Oh Ray! Sorry I was distracted!” Ray smiled at the blonde’s nervousness and watched as he placed a hand behind his head.

“Not at all, it was adorable, and makes me glad you were distracted by something in my garden. I hope everything brings you joy as well.” A blush rose to Yoosung’s face and a soft smile followed.

“It is! It’s beautiful!”

“Ah, you haven’t even seen the main course yet, follow me!” Ray held out a hand and Yoosung took it tentatively. The tentativeness of a stranger or maybe an old friend was a better descriptor. It was probably weird for the boy. To suddenly meet a new man in his lovers body. Ray wondered if Yoosung could love both of them... or if Ray would be forgotten or rejected.

“Ray?” The man snapped out of his mind by the call from the blonde. Ray looked at Yoosung and saw a concerned look on his face, something began to twinge in his chest.

“Hm?” Ray said. 

“Are you alright? You seemed stuck in your head. You’re not overthinking are you?” It struck him.

Yoosung, a boy who Saeran fell in love with. Saeran is Ray, Ray is Saeran. Yoosung fell in love with Saeran and in a way Ray is an extension of Saeran, so surely he must love him too right? He could find room in his heart for the both of them right? If one day he woke up not to Saeran in his bed but to Ray, he wouldn’t mind right? He would still say Goodmorning and perhaps give him a k-kiss. ‘No let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet... think more about that later!’

“Ah, you must know us well. I suppose I was overthinking. But I’m alright now, and don’t worry you have my full attention.” Ray smiled and Yoosung’s expression of concern slightly eased.

“Don’t push yourself for me Ray, I’m here for you if you need to get anything off of your mind.” Yoosung gave Ray’s hand a light squeeze. Mint eyes widened slightly and Ray swore his body almost trembled. What was this feeling? Why was he lightheaded but, in a good way? He felt fluffy. His hand was warm and his smell was nice, the flowers around only added to the fragrance. Yoosung’s purple eyes matched the hydrangeas behind him and his baby blue button down added a nice contrast to the view.

Ray’s smile slid back on his face but it felt more natural, just a twinge of his lips and his eyes felt crinkled.

“Of course my prince,” Ray held Yoosung’s hand up to his lips and gave a gentle kiss. “If that is what you wish then I shall confide in you during my times in need. For now however, I would like to enjoy this lunch with you. May I?” Ray looked back up at the blonde and felt his smile widen at the pretty blush across his face and flustered expression in his eyes.

Yoosung nodded bashfully and Ray led him to the white metal picnic table in the sun surrounded by blue rose bushes. Ray looked tothe man to see his reaction and felt his own lips part at the pure astonished look. Yoosung’s eyes sparkled and his gaped lips spread into a wide grin. He looked absolutely gorgeous, that, Ray was certain of.

They sat down shortly after Yoosung complimented and admired the garden and Yoosung even blushed again as Ray held out his chair for him. Once they sat down Ray offered to poor Yoosung some tea.

“I hope Jasmine Green is alright with you.” Ray said as he moved the cups and poured the tea.

“Mm! I’ve never had it but it smells delicious! I’m always willing to try something new!” Yoosung chirped excitedly. Ray chuckled softly and placed the cup down in front of Yoosung once again and moved the tea pot back to it’s perfect spot.

Ray watched the blonde take the cup into his hands gently and raise it to his lips. As he took a sip Ray felt tranced. The glow of the sun seemed to gleam through the blondes hair and light caught on the light strands, reflecting soft highlights. His skin was pale and looked soft to touch, his eyelashes were long and his lips... seemed soft. Ray’s eyes widened momentarily as Yoosung set his cup down on it’s saucer.

“A Sunflower...” Ray spoke softly. ‘Yoosung would be a sunflower.’ He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until Yoosung gave him a questioning look. “Oh! Nothing I was just trying to figure out what flower you are. I do it often and I’m sorry that probably seemed weird and invasive.” Yoosung surprised him again with a smile.

“Of course not! I think it’s cute! A sunflower you say? Hm, it seems accurate, I guess I do look like one,” Yoosung said with a finger against his chin.

“Ah but it’s not just looks! Your personality as well, it feels sunny. But not quite like the sun.” Ray looked down at his own cup and began tracing the rim of the cup with his finger. “A sunflower always points facing the sun. But when the sun is absent or blocked out they point towards each other. To me I think Rika was the sun for you, but when she was gone you looked to your friends in admiration and it helped shape you to become who you are. Not only that but you give off your own radiance that I like to believe you stole from the sun. You seem to heal those around you and you spread a seed of positivity in everyone you bump into, a sprout of hope seems to grow in their hearts after meeting you...” Ray looked up from his rant and saw Yoosung watching him in stunned awe. 

“Ah I apologize! That was probably too personal or too forward of me.” Yoosung grinned and shook his head.

“Not at all! I loved it and think your absolutely right! You’re very good at understanding people Ray.” Ray felt his face heat up at the personal compliment. “You’re very right, I did look up to Rika as if she were the sun and I like to think I took some of her radiance as well. When we were told she was dead I had no one else but the RFA so it only makes sense they became my role models. Though probably not the best ones, though I guess Rika wasn’t the best either but, I don’t regret it. The time I spent with her is precious to me...” Ray found himself smiling at the blonde’s words. “Ah Anyways! You probably didn’t want to hear me rant about Rika of all people.”

Ray shook his head softly. “I understand. I looked at her like that as well at one point. She was my everything and I did everything for her. It still hurts to know it was mostly a lie but to me she was the best mother figure I had and I’m grateful she gave me a place to call home and something to give me a sliver of fulfillment. A part of me will never forgive her but another part will never forget her and will always see her in a good light. I suppose flowers always gravitate to the sun no matter what huh?” Ray and Yoosung’s eyes met and it felt like an understanding that was meant only for them. Ray felt the flutter grow and his chest felt constricted. He felt choked with happiness. He knew Yoosung and Saeran probably had little moments like this between them but for now, this was all he needed. He didn’t care he had to share him, he would be content watching him live happily from his spot in Saeran’s mind through Saeran’s eyes. He would accept feeling his sunflower’s warmth through their body and hear his laugh through their ears.

Was this love? A feeling of unconditional happiness for another, so selfless that even Ray, all he can think about is his happiness rather than keeping him all to himself. This boy truly is special. He makes Ray feel fluttery and happy, not an ounce of negativity, not even jealousy. 

Yoosung’s voice brought him back from his mind and he enjoyed the calm conversation they had.

It was turning sunset and Yoosung seemed sad to see the sun go.

“It was so warm and bright..” he said.

“If you ever get cold you can borrow my coat,” Ray offered. Yoosung smiled but politely declined. Ray didn’t know what to do about the sad smile on his face so he decided to do what he knows best. A serenade from his heart. “Would you like me to play you a song?” Ray asked. Yoosung’s interest seemed piqued.

“Ah right! You play violin! Sure, I’d love to hear it.” Ray’s heart seemed to jump and he tried his best not to show his shaky hands as he rose from his seat and grabbed his violin case.

He took out his violin and bow and placed the violin under his chin.

“Oh, any requests?” Ray asked the blonde sitting and watching him with rapt attention.

The blonde shook his head. “You know more about violin then I do, so just play whatever your heart wants.” Ray seemed a bit stunned.

“Whatever I want? It’s up to me?” Yoosung nodded in affirmation. “Ah I see... things aren’t usually left up to my decision. My opinion doesn’t really matter.” 

“I don’t think that’s true at all. I love to hear about your opinions and you deserve to make your own choices.” Ray felt his heart flutter again and he let the grin rise to his cheeks. He knew he was smiling big and probably looked like a fool but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Alright, my Sunflower.” And with that Ray let his fingers dance across the strings and his bow release the words from his heart. He serenaded his prince from dusk to night. He could serenade him forever as long as his prince kept looking at him like that. 

‘We sure are lucky, Saeran’

‘Yes, we are.’  


_______________   
  


“I felt like a prince! It was so much fun! Ray is kind and gentle and thoughtful, I like him a lot.” Yoosung hugged the pillow close to his chest and Saeran watched his grin grow.

“Ah, I see, I’m glad you had fun.” Saeran said. Yoosung nodded.

“I enjoy our times in doors and watching movies and baking too but going to the garden every once in a while isn’t so bad either!” Yoosung looked up from his pillow and looked at Saeran. His expression turned to shocked befuddlement. “Saeran?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you smiling so big?” Saeran pressed his fingers to his cheeks. He was smiling. What was this feeling in his chest. He thought he would be jealous of Yoosung being with Ray all day and giving him his attention but... he wasn’t. He felt happy and, loved. Was this Ray? Or was this him genuinely feeling happy Yoosung liked Ray and enjoyed his evening.

“I-I don’t know...” Saeran looked up in confusion as Yoosung seemed to burst out in giggles.

“Ah Saeran! You’re so cute!” Yoosung smiled and giggled some more.

“Huh? I am not!” Saeran rolled his eyes.

“Of course you are! Did you think I wouldn’t like Ray?”

“Hm? Oh, to be honest, I think I didn’t want you to like him at first. I think I thought I’d feel jealous but, I feel... happy, and glad that you like him.”

“Well of course silly! He’s still you! I’d only imagine that you’d feel happy that I love another part of you.” Saeran felt the after shocks of a revelation.

“Another part of me. So this feeling of happiness is coming from me...” Yoosung continued to watch him come to his revelation in bemusement.

“Ah Saeran! How adorable!” Yoosung said, dramatically laying his entire body across the other and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

‘We really are lucky... Ray.’

‘Mm! I think so too, Saeran!’


End file.
